Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a simulated gun and more particularly to a toy that transmits an electronic signal, preferably in the infrared (IR) band range for use in a game in combination with a receiving unit.
Description of the Related Art
“Laser” tag is a tag game that is played with toy guns that emit a laser. Typically, lasers are “fired” into receivers that score hits. While ‘laser’ tag sometimes employs actual lasers (collimated light e.g., the acronym LASER is Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation), often this is merely an enticing marketing phrase, and the actual signal transmitted is in the nature of another type of transmission, such as infrared (IR) or ultraviolet (UV), such as with an audio visual remote.